Xiaolin Showdown
by Cavalier King Charles Spaniels
Summary: Part 1.
1. Thousand

A journey of a thousand miles brought 12 kids together to defeat evil that was rising. It was a journey to collect the missing Shen Gong Wu all over the world. There are 24 elements, 12 powerful animals of the Chinese Zodiac, 24 true forms of the elements and 23 elemental types of jewels that possessed great power that either would destroy of save the world. The elements of:

-Fire -Wood -Light -Space -Spirits -Shadow Manipulation

-Wind -Aether -Dark -Moon/Stars/Sun/Cloud -Nullification -Mind/Dream Control

-Earth -Metal -Life -Nature -Reincarnation -Puppeteer

-Water -Electricity -Death -Time -Serenity -Thoughts

With every element there are proper uses and correct situations to use them in when defeating evil. Training helps to strengthen each element. Every element has a purpose that is unknown of. The element holder must learn these powers on their own, for they are the keys in saving the world. Great power comes with great responsibility.

**Kimiko Tohomiko: 13 **

**Raimundo Pedrosa: 14**

**Clay Bailey: 14 ½**

**Omi Sinichi: 12 ½**

**Master Fung: The Xiaolin Master. He is a remodel to his students and often makes the young dragons do difficult tasks though he encourages team work.**

**Dojo Kanojo Cho: Of the northern Cho-Cho clan is the Chinese Dragon and head male guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He is a green and yellow friendly, fun-loving friend with a carefree attitude and a weak fire breath. Master Fung owns him.**

_**Everything Beyond This Point is Belongs To Me **_

**Akeelah Senoj: 13 **

**Xenia Robynz: 13 ½ **

**Zachery Winters: 14 **

**Ivory Lanai: 12 **

**Nina-Jae Yamani: 14 **

**Timothy Ferry: 14**

**Mitchell Ulysses: 13 **

**Helleb Casanova: 11**

**Syaoran Arthur: 13 ½ **

**Valentine-Kalli "Vallie" Xavierses: 10 ½ **

**Damian Micheal: 14**

**Lynton Tarija: 12 ½ **

**Joyella Mikan: 12**

**Ezra Quant: 14 **

**Brendon Laurie: 13 ½ **

**Gennoveah "Genn" Li: 12**

**Walter Ashyns: 14 ½ **

**Quinn Helios: 13**

**Farid Sullivan: 14 ½ **

**Phieah Injentou: 12**

**Mistress Suzumé (age- very old): The Xiaolin Mistress. She is very docile, but brutal when training. She helps prepare for outside combat. Rarely does she use harsh tactics that cause the dragons to get hurt in anyway.**

**Sensei Daisuke Shin (age- 21): The Male Martial Arts coordinator in the temple. He is well built and is kind but gets aggravated easily. He helps the dragons improve in their skills martial arts. He is the teacher of Team Red. His dragon pupils are:**

**Kimiko----------------------Fire  
**

**Raimundo------------------Wind  
**

**Clay--------------------------Earth  
**

**Omi--------------------------Water  
**

**Sensei Setsukona Kyto (age- 19): The Female Martial Arts coordinator in the temple. She is wise and has amazing agility. She appears to have slight crush on Sensei Daisuke but does not dwell into romantic relationships. She feels in is too important to train the dragons than it is to fall in love. Wushu Murray is her father and is the youngest of his twelve children. She is the teacher to Team Purple Her Dragon pupils are:**

**Ivory------------------------Electricity  
**

**Akeelah--------------------Wood  
**

**Serena----------------------Aether  
**

**Zachery--------------------Metal  
**

**Sensei Wushu Murray Li (the world may never know): He is the oldest Martial Arts coordinator that is permitted to have dragon pupils. He seems to be the eldest monk who knows that Setsukona is in love with Daisuke and is her father. He is the teacher to Team Blue. His dragon pupils are:**

**Nina-Jae-------------------Light  
**

**Helleb----------------------Death  
**

**Mitchell--------------------Life  
**

**Timothy--------------------Dark  
**

**Sensei Yuuna Faired (age- 20): The Female Professor of Martial Arts at the temple. She is very quiet and shy, which makes her a great target. She is very intelligent and is strong enough to destroy a village by hand. She is the half sister of Daisuke and does not have any memory of him. She is the teacher to Team Orange. Her dragon pupils are:**

**Syaoran-------------------------------------------------------------------Space  
**

**Valentine-Kalli "Vallie"----------------------------------------------Moon/Stars/Sun/Cloud  
**

**Damian--------------------------------------------------------------------Nature  
**

**Lynton---------------------------------------------------------------------Time  
**

**Sensei Sarasota Kai Moraine (age-23): The Male Professor of Martial Arts at the temple. He is always seems happy and barely passes for agility or strength, but exceeds in intelligence. He spends his time helping Yuuna remember her past. He is the teacher to Team Yellow. His dragon pupils are:**

**Brendon--------------------Reincarnation  
**

**Joyella----------------------Serenity  
**

**Ezra-------------------------Nullification  
**

**Gennoveah----------------Spirits  
**

**Sensei Raydawn Robinson (age-18): The Female Tutor in Martial Arts. She spends her time fighting and practicing either by herself or with the dragons at the temple. She has terrible memory skills and normally has to write things down to remember them. She is the teacher to Team Green. Her dragon pupils are:**

**Walter----------------------Shawdow Manipulation  
**

**Quinn-----------------------Thoughts  
**

**Farid------------------------Mind/Dream Control  
**

**Phieah----------------------Puppeteer  
**

**_Temple Dragons/Serpents (Dojo included but he's not mine)_**

**Hanako Xiao Sho: Of the eastern Xiao-Xiao clan is the Vietnamese Dragon/Serpent and head female guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. She is a feisty but kind pink and orange friend who loves to have fun. She had a wondrous attitude and has an over extreme fire breath and water attack. Sensei Wushu Murray owns her.**

**Tsubasa Hotaka Aya-Nya: Of the western Aya-Nya clan is the Korean Dragon/Serpent and is the branch male guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He is a sullen cyan purple back hybrid. He often has low self-esteem often emotionally dependant. He often looks for comfort from Midori. Sensei Setsukona owns him.**

**Midori Umeko Ryo-Pyon: Of the southern Ryo-Pyon clan is a dragon-like creature called a leviathan and branch female guardian of the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. She is sweet and free-spirited. She is always there to help Tsubasa through his time of need and comfort him all the same. She has multiple golden scales coated with silver embroidery. She is also the last serpent of her kind that is an amphibian. She is not able to fly. Sensei Daisuke owns her.**

**Ying Fa Lotus: Of the Southern and Western Central Lotus Clan is an Indian Dragon breed called the Naga. She was a lost dragon taken in by Yuuna on the same night she lost her memories. She was the one who begged Sarasota to help recover the pieces of Yuuna's memories. She is owned by Yuuna. She has fair white and pink scales in the shape of lotuses.**

**Rukasuke Gaito Scythe: Of the Northern and Eastern Central Scythe Clan is an American Dragon breed called the Amphitere. He is smarted mouth dragon who doesn't know where he came from and doesn't really care to know. He doesn't like to dwell on things for to long, it annoys him. He is owned by Sarasota. He has a black mane and white and light silver scales.**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

A young monk waited for the other element bearers that would come the next day. His once bald head had grown shoulder length black hair (_A/N: be creative and use your imagination. Think of him as taller and looks…not the way he originally does. But still doesn't know slang_). He breathe in the cool autumn air deeply as if pleading for something…different. He wanted to explore more. He waited anxiously to become the dragon of water. Outside was damp from the morning rain shower that soaked the grass earlier. The leaves fell from the trees as a crisp golden brown color. He picked it up a leaf near by and clutched it whispering a Chinese proverb to it. "If heaven made me, then earth can find use of me."

He lay in the grass staring at the moon's blissful glare within the sky. Its reflection shimmered within the water though the stars made it look brighter in his light brown eyes. He wanted to wait, but his mind grew weary until he was tired and fell asleep under the moon's protective gaze. He let go off the leaf, letting it curve into the wind spiraling desperately pleading to grip on to something. Sadly…it failed. Breaking into small different pieces, it drifted in the water making it ripple while it drew away from land.

By morning the sky was a mix of purples, blues, reds and yellows that held clouds which acuminated the sun's watch. The monk had awakened stretching as it heard the birds sing within the light of the sky. He stood up gazing throughout the momentum of the aurora leaving a peaceful warm feeling. Finally he realized that it was still early enough to straighten himself up before the other element possessors came. Rushing from the grass to shower he saw that the other elderly monks were sleeping. He knew himself that even if Master Fung wasn't awake he was aware of his presence. Quickly he went to his room to gather his clothing before going to bathe.

When he had gotten out, he went to the kitchen for his morning tea before leaving to go outside. He sat under a tree day dreaming. He wonders what his parents were like and where he really came from. He went by the name of Omi Sinichi, but other than that he wished he knew more. As the sun rose, that shadow like setting from beneath the tree became livelier than before. It wasn't chilly for autumn, because the last day of summer was 4 days ago. Caught off he heard Master Fung speak and approach from behind the tree he sat beneath. He jumped up ready to attack when he saw Master Fung quirking an eye brown watched him relax and catch his breath.

"It is wrong to startle others like that Master Fung." Omi said holding his hand to his chest in relief. His hair shift around as the wind tousled it to the side. Master Fung let him grow it so that he might have wanted to fit in with the others kids.

"What troubles you young one?" He said watching the boy fall into the grassy meadow floor.

"The usual 'Where did I come from' phase." He said casually. "I know I must not dwell on the past. I must train for the future and fight the evil that shall arise. But is it not it okay to wonder if where you are now is where you truly and absolutely belong in this large world. I mean…everything starts from somewhere, does it not?"

Sitting up he saw that Master Fung was clearly not in so much thought about his past life. Master Fung had always been there for him when he needed him the most and was ready to watch upon Omi's future. He clearly was not concerned of his past as of so much.

"The hardest part of a seed on a dandelion to let go of its bract is knowing that it will leave the home it never knew. And when it flies away and comes across another, it finally realizes that, that this place is its true home." Looking up at the sky he noticed Dojo and Hanako, the three of the Ancient Scroll Guardians, flying towards them carrying the new 'chosen ones' on their backs. Omi examined them as Dojo, Ying Fa and Hanako flew do the ground, but he did not move his position from the ground. He watched his dragon teammates hop off the dragon and return to their stable sizes. He then saw Mistress Suzumé, Sensei Daisuke and Sensei Wushu Murray and his granddaughter Gennoveah outing towards the field. They were soon followed by Sensei Yuuna, Sensei Sarasota and Sensei Raydawn. Standing up he walked to meet his new teammates.

"Sorry if it took so long Master Fung. Dojo here, decided to take a detour." Hanako said crawling onto her owner's shoulder, Wushu Murray, who smiled at her kinkiness. Frowning at what she said Dojo wrapped himself around Master Fung's leg. "It's not my fault…"he argued copying her actions on his own, owner.

"Yes it is. You stopped at every chosen one's home to see what you could stuff your face with. I'm surprised that you even made it off the ground! And of course not to mention going the wrong way…seven times in a row." She said countering his lie. "Seven is a lucky number for a lucky dragon." He said.

"Yo, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa from Brazil. My element's wind." He said in a board tone. He looked as if he really didn't want to be at the temple and Omi couldn't blame him. At times he even felt that he didn't want to be at the temple. There were just some days when he really didn't feel like being bothered but it was his duty. He really was dazed so he was daydreaming the pale yellow skin on his hand.

'_Where did I get that cut from...hm?' _He thought. He quickly awakened his thoughts and alerted himself back to reality. The last person was left to speak.

"Hi, I'm Ivory Lanai from Peru. My element is electricity and I hope to enjoy being your friend. If we ever spend time together I'd enjoy sparring. My father taught me the martial arts form Vacon, maybe I could teach you!" She said smiling brightly shaking her long silver colored hair when he nodded yes. "Then maybe I could teach you to walk on your fingers. Like so…" He said getting on the ground and set his index and second finger upon the ground and balanced himself with an arm behind his back.

She bounced happily. He sensed she really wanted to listen to what he had to say. "Can you keep balance?" She said watching him turn on his finger to face her. She stooped down to face him.

"Of course, but why do you ask?" he said.

"Testing. Just…keep moving." He obeyed as she ran straight to a tree and bounced off the branches spinning into the air landing his feet with her feet on his. She then flipped off him backwards as he cart wheeled off his fingers. He could have tipped over but he landed in an attack position instead while she back while spinning and landed in a crouching kicking position.

"Wow…" He said relaxing his arms. He watched the girl jump up laughing. He quirked his head wondering what she thought was so humorous. He watched her pull something out of her backpack which resembled a white bunny rabbit. It had a checkered blue hat, red bowtie, purple shirt and green pants. She hugged it and placed it under her arm. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"I never thought I'd be able to find someone who could match that move…" She said watching him tilt his head to the side.

"Neither did I. Well actually I do not even know how we did that." He said walking over to the others with her.

"I studied gymnastics. SO even if we do spar or fight I bet I'd beat you. I'm very flexible."

"No you would not. I am to be the most powerful dragon ever." He bragged.

"Sure. But with my flexibility I'll be able to dodge every move you make." She retorted skipping off. Dojo came up to them with the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

Three of the girls, who Omi believe were named Akeelah, Kimiko and Phieah hovered him looking at the scroll. Phieah reached out to see what it was but, Dojo just climbed up on her shoulder. He was somewhat surprised when she didn't squeal and drop him. "Curious, aren't we?" She smiled and petted his scaly head and laughed. Akeelah did not speak, but she looked at the dragon awkwardly as he open the scroll.

"I very much am curious." She said with the smile still graced on her lips. Her blonde hair and green eyes looked somewhat devilish to Akeelah. _'Where have I seen that scroll before? It looks so familiar.'_

"This is the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu." He said proudly holding the scroll up high.

"The Aching Who to the Shingle What?" a boy named Walter questioned swaying his black hair.

"The Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo shouted. The boy was two feet away from him, yet he asked the question again in another idiotic way.

"The Inking What to the Symbol Who?" he said again. Gennoveah walked up to him calmly and kicked him so hard he went flying into a nearby tree about two yards away from them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you mentally retarded or what?!" She scolded him walking over to the tree he was in and looked up to see he was caught in the braches.

"I didn't hear him!" he shouted at her. His eyes stared sharply at her as her watched her aggravation grow.

"HE WAS STANDING TWO FREAKIN' FEET AWAY FROM YOU!" she screamed. Dojo transformed into his larger size as well as Ying Fa and now Rukasuke because Hanako was still angry at him.

"You two can finish this later." Rukasuke said picking up the two and throwing them on his back. "Right now we have to deal with the first Shen Gong Wu activated right now."

Gennoveah turned her back to him and crossed her arms in exasperation. She didn't really care to look at him as they flew through the sky.

**Gennoveah's POV**

I turned away from that Walter kid. If I see his hair sway and his arrogant violet eyes look at me like that again I swear I'll kick his ass to Neptune. I shifted around so I could cross my legs. I could have sworn I saw Walter's hair again. I watched the sun gleaming off Rusuke scales. It started to hurt my eyes a bit and I started to feel dizzy. I could feel myself slipping of Rukasuke and then...nothingness.

**Walter's POV**

I glanced at Gennoveah. If you asked me she seems like a bitch. I looked at her once more to see her slipping off Rukasuke. She looked a little pale. I saw her start to fall so I grabbed her arm. She felt so light. Almost as if she never eats a thing. That's when I just remember that yesterday before I got here I gashed my arm through my one of my mom's new glass table trying to stop my sister Emily from running into it.

_-Flashback-_

_"Walter I need you to keep Emily away from the new glass tables when they're being brought into the house.Understand?" She spoke._

_"Yes mother. And stop treating like two year old. I'm seven times older than that."I whined. I watched her short blonde hair sway in satisfaction. Her violet colored eyes blinked at me as she kissed me good-bye. Thanking me, she left to go to the supermarket._

_I saw my six-year-old sister look at me with her innocent light amber eyes. She had her hair up into pigtails. She grabbed my hand and asked me,"May we play hide and seek?" I really didn't want to play such a childish game, but being the "nicest" brother she has compared to our other brothers arrogant Jacob and selfish Gale...I said yes._

_ "Kay. You count and I will hide."she said running through the corridor._

_"Wait Emi!" I shouted. She didn't notice a glass table being brought in. I ran infront of her to stop her from getting hurt but my arm flew foward destroying the glass and cutting my right arm. I pulled her towards me and ducked over shelding her from the glass. She didn't say a word until she heard the glass stop jingling on the floor._

_I let go of her to make sure she was ok, but before I could do anything **she** was checking me. Looking at my arm we saw minor cuts and bruises but there was a long gash from my shoulder down to wrist. In the gash I was impaled with a couple of large pieces of glass. I ripped them out of my arm and threw them down the hall. I looked at Emi who was downcasted and all I did was hug her tightly. I wasn't worried at all about my arm, but I was worried about...her._

_-End-of-Flashback-_

I felt pain shoot up my arm as I held on to Gennoveah. I felt the stiches being torn open and the blood leaking down my arm. It hurt so badly, but I couldn't let her fall. With the little strength I had I tried to pull her up until I saw a girl's arm reach out to help me. I looked up to her. "Thank you."

We pulled her up and laid her down on Rukasuke."You're welcome. My name is Helleb." She lifted up my arm to examine the cut. I winced when she lifted my arm up. She opened up her shoulder bag and was digging aroung inside. I wasn't sure of what she was looking for but I kept watching her search."My name is Walter."

I looked at her features. She had neck length periwinkle colored hair and her left eye was light green while the right was a forest color. I also noticed that she a three inch scar over her right eye. It was unusual, but I thanked her none the less. She took out a compress and told me to put it on Gennoveah. I could feel myself blush at this but I obeyed her command. She wet a towel with some warm water and dabbed it on my cut.

**Helleb POV**

I helped the boy pull up a girl who was falling off the dragon. From what I remembered she had light brown hair and amber eyes. "Thank you." he said. I was startled at this. He acctually thought I was being helpful. Nobody else used to think I was helpful.

_-Flashback-_

(A/N: Helleb's life story is in Guyana. And just for the record I only ate sugarcane once.ONCE. For all sugarcane lovers out there I hope you feel shocked.)

**-Five Years Ago From Present Time-**  
_I sat underneath a tree crying silently. Daddy told me to run and hide in the sugar cane fields. Some people came. Daddy said the were from the Criminal Investigation Department. They said that there was someone killing people in the area and people believed that it was daddy. My ears perked up when I heard a gunshot twice. I covered my ears and cried harder._

_I started to remember how mama died last year. I remembered when I got lost in a crowd and lost mama. I cried out to her until she found me. She told me whenever I'm lost just think of the person who is most important to me and the angels would make sure that they'd come and find me, save me, rescue me or watch over me with my prayers._

_I started to think of the people most important to me."Mama. Daddy. Jebdiah. Lucelle."** 'Angels please let mama, daddy, Jebdaih and Lucelle watch over me.'**_

_The night air was heavy. I sat there with my ears plugged, but I still heard the gunshots._

_**-**_**Three Years Ago From Present Time-**

_Auntie March wacked me with the broom. "I told you not to go picking hellebores out in my garden!" _

_"But Auntie March you told me to make you a boquet for Uncle Ike's funeral!" I wanted to cry. I wanted her to be the one to be getting hit with the broom. "I was only trying to be helpful and do what you said to." I dare not cry out or I'd be the one ending up in the grave yard instead of Uncle Ike._

_"You want to be helpful! Then you get out my way and don't you dare back sass ME!" she hollard kicking me off the second floor on the alsphat street. She started pinking up her fancy china and through it at me. One of them flew at my face and scarred my right eye._

_"I hope you die!" she said slamming the door shut. I stopped crying. I felt blood trickle down my cheek. I noticed people were around me at least four feet from where I was sitting. I stood up and ran away._

_-End-of-Flashback-_

I placed a towel with wam water on Walter's open wound. I heard him wimper at this. I'm sure he wanted to cry because of the pain. I took out a needle and tread and quickly stiched up his arms.

"I can sence the Shen Gong Wu. We can't be to far from it now." Dojo said. I started to wrap Walter's arm thickly in bandages.

"Thank you again." he said. I gave him a small smile. "You're Welcome."

* * *

CKCS: I hope I haven't boarded you. I have bad obsessions when I get into things. 

Gennoveah: Well you board me death.

Helleb: That's supposed to be my line!

CKCS: Don't worry Helleb, we'll find you a new line.

Helleb: Shut up and go to hell CKCS. -attacks CKCS-

CKCS: Get her off of me. -Helleb starts to chase CKCS-

Walter: Hope you enjoy!

Omi: R&R. All are welcomed.

Gennoveah:** P.S.-Please do not steal story or characters without permission. Thank You!**


	2. Pitiful Scream

CKCS: Thank you for the reviews. I'm still wondering how I'm going to make this story work out. And this chapter.

Walter: You mean you don't know! What kind of writer are you! -get thrown into another tree by Gennoveah-

CKCS: Thanks...

Gennoveah: Oh no. I didn't do that to help you. I did to destroy Walter and let Helleb kill you. -pulls out Helleb from behind tree-

CKCS: -starts running away-

Helleb: Hey! GET BACK HERE!!! Just remember you can run but you can't hide! -goes after CKCS-

Walter: While these two sort out their differences...-jumps out of tree-

Gennoveah: We hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

** Jack's P.O.V**

I stood in my secret layer. I was trying to devise a plan. Frustration."I WANT TO RULE THE WHOLE WORLD!" I yelled out. I swear I was going out of my mind.** (Note: Jack Spicer does not own, have, or has ever owned or had a mind. Please do not read this NOTE if you have already realized this or is in love with Jack)**

"Not some of it. NOT just Iceland or Fiji. I wanna' rule the whole world!" I said in rage. I found this absolutely ridiculous

"Pardon me, sir." one of my robots I built spoke. I call them Jack-bots. Right now wasn't the time I felt like being bothered so I snapped at it. "WHAT! Can't you see I'm on an evil rant here."

"Yes sir. But your father sent you a gift from Hong Kong." It help out the box for me to see. I took it from the Jack-bot and held it up.

"Oh a puzzle box." I started to lift up the flap to see inside."OK let's see. And my prize is...a mask. Lame!" I threw the puzzle box behind board with the gift my father sent me. "Alright. Back to world conquest.My favorite pastime. Now let's...Europe might not be a bad place to start or is it too obvious..." I look down at my world map on my lab table.

**Normal P.O.V**

As the puzzle box was throne, little did Jack know that evil was inside it. A ghost-like mist rose from inside the box forming a hideous looking witch like ghost starting to arise from within the box.

"I'd go for the unexpected like Paraguay or is that enough for an attention grasp. Could go down to Africa over to South America and..." The boy didn't have tome to finish because an undignified movement swept through the inside of his body and slipped right out."Or to Asia!" A voice spoke slithering out of Jack. It stood before him staring at him.

"AH!" he shrilled (A/N: That really wasn't necessary.) "Spooky ghost lady! ATTACK!" His robots obeyed him and started shooting and the ghost. Unfortunately it was a ghost so in the obvious the lasers went through her like water in a strainer. Eventually the stopped shooting in realization that their lasers were simply passing through her.

"Plans for world conquest?" she asked. "My dear boy we have much in common. What's your name?"

"Jack Spicer." he said racking with fear. "Who are you?! What are you?!"

"Me! I'm your new best friend..."

**At The Temple**

Master Fung and the four other temple elders sat around a steaming pot that was brewing. The were meditating until they felt a strange present surround them.

"Did you sense that." Master Fung said to the elders.

"I was if a great chill descended upon the land..." said the one of the elders (A/N: I realize that the temple elders have no names but I'm just going to give them one) Xiaolang.

"What could have caused such a thing..." said the second temple elder, Seijimaru.

"Not what. Who. And the answer is...Wuya."

"Hey has anyone seen my toenail clipper?" a voice spoke through the hall.

"Mistress Suzume, for the millionth time those are mine." Master Fung said running to go and hide his toenail clippers.

**At Jack's Lab**

"Lemme get this straight...Wuya. You have no physical form." Jack said spinning around a world globe he had on this desk.

"Very perceptive." She said moving through the globe.

"So you need me to get these...Shen Gong Wu things. But here's my question. What do I, Jack Spicer, evil genius, get out of this?"

"Your dreams of world conquest." she said moving herself to his face."We shall rule, side by side."

"I like where this is going."

**In The Sky Helleb's P.O.V.  
**

What a waste of a day. We had to turn back because apparently Dojo had a false alarm on the "Shen Gong Wu" thingys. It was atleast 2 in the morning by now and I started to get a headache because Ying Fa and Rukasuke were yelling and screaming at Dojo. I don't necessarily know how almost everybody managed to fall asleep...especially sitting on Rukasuka and Dojo. I then took notice of Walter who had ear plugs in his ears. I narrowed my eyes. People are too convenient to carry those along with them. Except there was a girl who was still awake sitting on Ying Fa's back.

Somehow when Rukasuke was going to hit Dojo before we landed in different positions so I ended up between Walter and this other guy who was gazing at the stars. I turned to look at him. Apparently he took notice of me and sat up from lying down. I look away from him and felt my face heat up even though I knew he had a look on his face that read, 'Why the hell are you looking at me.'

Sooner or later he eventually stopped staring at me and looked back up at the sky leaning against Rukasuke's scales. For some reason I had the urge to ask him what he was staring at but instead he told me,"If your wondering what I'm staring at then here." he took hold of my arm and guided it to where the moon was nearing the sunset. As soon as I heard him speak I could tell he was Scottish.

At first I didn't really know what I was staring at, but then I started to see the aurora of dark violet and red lift into the navy sky and surround the moon making it glow with this warm sensation I really didn't know how to describe. As soon as smiled he noticed I saw it a let go of my arm. "It's so pretty..." I said.

"The view's better in Scotland, but it's a looker." he said. "My name's Mitchell."

"My name is Helleb." I said smiling.

"That's the name of my favorite flower. My mum normally plants them in her garden." he said grinning.

"I never knew I was named after a plant..." I said a little flustered. I saw him laugh at me.

"No your name's only the shorting of it. It called the Hellebore." I stared at him for a second or two scowling which made him giggle. I started to feel Rukasuke dive downward. Apparently we were back at the temple. As soon as I felt him touch the ground I jumped off after waking everyone else up. At the moment I really just wanted to go to sleep.

**The Next Day (Normal P.O.V.)**

It was about 11 o'clock in the morning almost everyone had woken up except Mitchell, Helleb and Quinn (the girl who was on Ying Fa) due to the fact they were the only ones up at the time they came back to the temple. Raimundo, Ivory and Walter crept silently into Mitchell and Helleb's rooms with ice cold buckets of water.Ivory decided to wait after Raimundo dumped the water on Mitchell before she went to drop it on Helleb. Ivory tip-toed towards Mitchell's bed and careful through the bucket of water over the bed, but what surprised her was that Mitchell rolled off the bed and kicked the bucket out her hands and the water then splashed against the wall.

Surprised she turned to see if Raimundo and Walter were watching, but "unfortunately" they had already went to Helleb and Quinn's rooms.

_-With Walter-_

Walter carefully lifted the bucket of water and dumped it on Quinn who jumped up screaming when the freezing touch of the water touched her skin. Her red-blonde hair stuck to her skin. When she finally stopped screaming to see what who through the water on her there was no one insight. She got her glasses off the night stand next to her bed and put them on.

_-With Raimundo-_

Raimundo walked silently to Helleb's room and through the bucket of water on her. To his dismay an aura of a periwinkle color shielded her. "Huh?" he said. He saw Master Fung standing at the door way watching him the whole time. "Raimundo, what were you doing?" Master Fung said watching Raimundo drop the bucket in surprise.

"Uh...I was..." he was at a loss of words when he turned to see Helleb stir and sit up, evaporating the shield. She sat up looking around the room.

_'That must be that expected love myth.'_ Master Fung thought. He watched Helleb walk out of the room casually like nothing ever happened with Raimundo on her trail running as fast as he could from Master Fung. She grabbed her things to go to the shower. A quick drift flew by Helleb making her skirt flow upwards. Apparently she didn't mind because she was wearing shorts under it. Her short neck length hair was thrown around so that it stuck up backwards. After heading to the shower and coming back, she dressed in teal shorts, a long sleeve red shirt with a purple star on the front, a tie-dyed jester's hat and black knee-high boots. Training didn't start until Monday so she decided to take her last free day before training.

She decided to walk into the gardens. She had to be careful not to touch them, otherwise she'd kill them with her element. Death. It was strange for an element, but did have control over the majority of elements.

**Helleb's P.O.V.**

I was wandering into the gardens to find a bench with a small pond in the center. I walked up to it and looked down into it watching my reflection. I was wondering if people would like me here. Of course the would. Were all freaks! Joyous us...

"What are you doing out here." A voice said from behind. I jumped and used my hands to block them from danger, but instead this electric field of electricity shielded me instead.

"You confused child!" I dropped my hands figuring out who the voice belonged to. Mitchell. "DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed.

"Touch aren't we?" I scowled when saw him smirk. I turned away from him pouting. I felt his hand touched my shoulder. I winced and grabbed his arm and flipping him over throwing him into the shallow, yet very wide pond. I don't exactly know how I flipped him over considering the fact that I'm at least a foot shorter than him and about 45 pounds lighter. Splash! The water flew ever where...besides me.

"I guessed I deserved that somewhat." he coughed spitting out a goldfish that was swimming around in there. I started to walk away from him, glancing at him sit in the pond staring at me. Being the good person that I am, I went to go help him up.

**Mitchell P.O.V.**

I saw Helleb glance at me then come to help me up. Being the smart person I am...I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water then tried to escape when I had the chance, but before I could I felt myself being pushed down. For a little girl, she sure doesn't give up and she's got a lot of strength to match. I watched her sit up and spit out some water. I wiped my eyes so I could see more clearly. When I looked up I saw two of the temple teachers look down at us. A woman stood before us had long brown hair and almond colored eyes. Her hands were on her hips and she was smiling at us. Guy stood next to her. Her had blue eyes and black hair and was watching us with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. It reminded me of the one Helleb gives me when she's angry.

"See Daisuke! Like I was telling you and Master Fung, we need a pool. See!" she said pointing at us.

I continued to stare blankly at the female teacher. However, Helleb was glaring at Daisuke because he continued to scowl at her. Helleb decided to get up and offered her hand to me. "Are you even sure you can pull me up?" I said to her.

"What are you enforcing?" she said to me scowling. I smirked. "I meant I could do it myself...Besides I'm 105 pounds there's no way you could lift me out."

"OK whatever you say." she said continuing to hold her hand out to me. I took it and the next thing I knew she dipped into the pond.

**Normal P.O.V.**

While the two teachers argued they failed to notice Helleb fall into the pond until the water drenched them from impact."Setsukona! I'm telling y-" Daisuke argued. He was cut off when the laps of water hit him. Setsukona pushed her bangs out the way and looked over at the pond to see Helleb leaning over Mitchell. She was about to move off him when a bright light snapped making her fall over. Setsukona had started taking out pictures of she and Mitchell.

"This will make great blackmail!" she said running around the pond taking pictures. Carefully Helleb stood up, a little dizzy from the flash and started to walk out the pond. "This was supposed to be my resting day..." she whined walking back to the temple with Mitchell right behind her. "Wait come back! I need to get you in action!!!" she said screaming after them with a video camera in her hands.

**Eventually After Setsukona Got Board -Sometime later somewhere else-**

Gennoveah was wandering around outside. She started to walk into the field to see Omi lying down in the heavy heeds of grass. She hovered over him and saw that her had his eyes close. She was about to wake him up until he grabbed he wrist so fast she didn't know what hit her. "I am awake." he stated simply. She furrowed her brows at him.

"Are you mad at me?" she said tilting her head watching him sit up. "No..."

**Mitchell P.O.V.**

I'm board out of my mind. Where's Helleb when I need to torture her. I was still thought it was funny for Ivory trying to dump a bucket of ice cold water on me, but...I'm too quick for her. She'll just try harder to get me. I was sitting in the tree being board when I saw two girls look up at me. One red-blonde hair was in a side-way ponytail and the other dyed her hair in this weird color again but we knew her hair was black anyway. "Why do you want to torture Helleb?" the red-blonde asked. This girl looked like a serious pushover...Maybe I can get her to find Helleb for me.

"Uh...never mind that. Do you know where Helleb is...um..." I started. What were their names?

"Kimiko." said the girl tinkering with her gadget. "Quinn." the red-blonde hair girl said. I can believe she wears glasses. She should try contacts.

"If you want to torture Helleb, go find her yourself." Kimiko said.

"So is that supposed to mean you know where she is." I said looking down at Quinn. She was about to say something until Kimiko stopped her. "Let go buy your new contacts."

"They may not know where she is but I do." I heard a voice from behind. I turned around to see...

**Normal P.O.V.**

A scream could be heard through out the temple grounds. (A/N" This is supposed to be a really awkward moment where everybody in the temple hears the noise but decides to ignore it.)

**_-Gennoveah & Omi-_**

Omi was lying down watching clouds while Gennoveah was sitting and staring into space when they heard a blood curling scream. She turned around to look back at the temple while Omi sat up and followed. He turned to her and asked, "What do think is happening?"

"I have know idea, and trust me. If I wanted to KNOW I wouldn't be here right now." she said. They shook it off and decided to watch the clouds.

**_-Raimundo, Ivory & Clay-_**

They were playing, Go Fish when they heard I scream.

"What in tarnations was that?" Clay said with his southern accent. He was a pretty big guy though. He scratched his head in confusion while Ivory tilted her head to the side and blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Does it really matter?" Raimundo said in frustration. Ivory looked down at the cards in her hand. "Anybody got a four?"

"Go fish..." They said in unison. She reached out her hand to grab a card.

**_-Xenia & Vallie-_**

They were swing on the swings in the southern temple playground. "Hey do hear that?" Vallie asked.

"Hear what?" Xenia asked. As soon as she heard the scream she fell of the swing only to have her (A/N: Aether is somewhat like air and void...I don't really know how to describe it but lets pretend it also has to do with gravity too, k?) element catch her safely.

"Are you alright?" Vallie asked jumping off her swing.

"Maybe a shaken up but I'm fine." she said with a grin.

**_-Walter, Syaoran, Phieah and Farid-_**

They were in the eastern den playing Goo Zombie 4. "I never knew girls were so good at video games?" Syaoran said trying to keep his score up. Phieah winced and was about to hit him when she got a better idea. She started to kill his player with her, Super Atomic Destructive Slime Wad. She watched all his point drop down to 50, then 25, then 0 and lastly -0.25.

"Hey!" he said watching his character die. Then they heard a scream. They took off their virtual goggles and looked around.

"I wonder what that was." Farid said monotonously.

"That sounded like Mitchell. Eh...he'll get out of it."Walter said. They shrugged and continued playing.

**_-Akeelah, Damian and Timothy-_**

"I can't believe Master Fung is making us look for his toenail clippers. That's so gross!" she said trudging through thick mud, grime, mold and a whole bunch of other disgusting stuff.

"OK. You find looking for toenail clippers are gross, but you don't think the temple's sewage is way more disgusting than this?" he said furrowing his brows.

"No not really. I just don't like the smell down here. Otherwise walking down here is like being in a grave yard?" Akeelah said. "No wait that came out wrong...uh..."

"Just forget it...It does-" Timothy said frustrated. They heard a dim scream coming from above ground.

"Did you hear that?" he said. He turned to Timothy and Akeelah to find Akeelah playing with a mutant sewer rat.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" she said. Damian sighed and kept walking further down the underground sewage area.

"Hey wait for me!" she said dragging the three-foot rat with her."Let's go Stimpy!"

"And you gave that thing a name." Damian said walking beside her. Timothy was pointing at the mutant rat who quickly tried to chomp off his finger.

"See it a devil. I bet Master Fung won't even let that him in the temple in a million years." Timothy said. They guys shrugged and walked ahead of Akeelah and Stimpy.

**_-Lynton __& __Ezra-_**

They were trying to get the leaves out of the trees in the western temple area when they heard a scream. Lynton stopped hitting the trees and shaking out the branches and looked down. "Did you scream?" he said jumping down. The wind blew her black hair to the side.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she said smirking. Her yellow colored eyes filled with laughter.

"That is so not funny." he said. He turned to look around."Hm...I wonder what that was."

"Well we do know one thing. It was from the northwestern temple side." he nodded and jumped in the tree and continued to shake the branch watching Ezra rake them up.

**_-Joyella, Nina-Jae, Zachery & Brendon-_**

They were inside the kitchen making lunch for everyone. Zachery and Nina-Jae were trying to make an abnormally large decker sandwich. "I wonder if we can get it to stand higher than four-feet." Nina-Jae said. "Only if your lucky." Brandon said mixing cake batter in a bowl. Joyella smiled a bit and tried to dip her finger in the batter only to get hit hard on the knuckles with Brendon's wooden spoon.

"Ow..." she whined sucking on her knuckles. "You can lick the spoon when-" Brendon started until they heard a yell for help that soon stopped after a while. Nina-Jae and Zachery's sandwich fell over and collapsed all over the table.

"NO!" they screamed causing them to break the table making bread, cheese, turkey, pickles and anything else you think of flying into the air. _'This is a chance to try out my element.' _Joyella thought watching the food fly towards she and Brendon.

She pushed her arms out in front of her and called out, "Serenity Shield!"

Fortunately the food didn't hit them, except the fact that is was frozen in mid-air the flew into all the walls. Eventually the kitchen roof blew off from the vanilla cake in the oven that over heated. "Oops." she said. Brendon let go of his breath that he was holding and stood up shakily.

_**-Back With Mitchell (P.O.V.)**_

I screamed for my life. When I opened my eyes I saw I was tied to a branch on high mountain. Have enough reason to say I saw Helleb sitting on a stone of the edge. "Why am I up here?" I yelled trying to get out of the rope. "Because you deserve it. Now until you say sorry and mean it I'm not letting you go." she sat down hugging her knees to her chest.

"F-fine" I stuttered . I wasn't afraid of I high places but I was particularly fond of them either. "I'm sorry. And I mean it." I said.

She smiled and said, "OK. I half forgive you." she said smiling.

"What will it take to get the other half?" I asked really wanting to come down. "This..." she said. She took out a chain saw and started lean in to cut the branch. "Wait no! Don't let me fall." I could have sworn I felt tears drip down my face. I turned to see she wasn't going to cut the branch, but the rope. When I got free I sat on the cliff and wiped my face with me sleeve and there wasn't any tears. That mountain is at least 371,000 feet in the air.

"Did I make you cry?" she said. I wondered if she was really demonic but she was concerned at the moment to even bother. I did feel somewhat angry for her almost killing me,but I tried not to show it. We sat down for a long time without speaking until we heard the temple gong ring. We looked at each other and started to jump down the mountain know there was a conference needing to take place.

We tried to scurry down without falling because the mountain was almost flat, but unfortunately Helleb slipped. I don't know why I did it but I did. I jumped off the mountain to grab her. I was lucky enough that I did and was able run down the rest of the mountain as fast as I could.

**_-Normal P.O.V. (At the Temple)-_**

Everyone wondered why they were called up for a meeting technically it was strange, but the fact that Master Fung was calm about Mitchell and Helleb being missing, the kitchen messy and almost destroyed, the fact that he would now have to buy a pool and revamp the garden, take down the trees that Gennoveah destroyed when she was sparring two weeks ago and figure out how to tell Akeelah she couldn't keep her mutant rat Stimpy who looked just about ready to eat Timothy.

Daisuke was pacing and trying to figure out a way to punish Mitchell and Helleb when they come back. Setsukona was developing the pictures she took of them. Yuuna was eating tea egg and was sitting down next to Master Fung watching Daisuke pace.

Wushu Murray was playing checkers with Xiaolong while Seijimaru kept score. He kept getting distracted by Daisuke who had made a seven-foot hole in the ground already.

Sarasota and Raydawn were watching him wondering how deep he'd go in the next hour. After a while Master Fung decided to speak.

"As you all know you were brought here to defeat evil..." they looked at him attentively. "And evil has awakened."

"What evil would that be?" Kimiko asked.

"The world will be throne into 10,000 years of darkness. It is your most solemn duty as Xiaolin Warriors to find all the Shen Gong Wu before Wuya does." he said taking them to a room with many scrolls inside. He brought them over to a table that had one large scroll on it.

"The Ancient Scroll of ther Shen Gong Wu." Omi said. Master Fung opend it a turned to them showing the a picture with coin like picture on the front.

"Ah the Mantis Flip Coin. It has revealed itself. Who ever holds the coin will leap with the skills of a mantis.

"Wild." Kimiko said grinning.

"I cannot allow all of you to receive one Wu and there are 24 of you. Four will just have to go at a time. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo, your fist mission is to receive the Mantis Flip Coin. Phieah, Farid, Quinn, Walter and Yuuna head out. You will be required to search for Mitchell and Helleb." Master Fung said.

_**-Mitchell P.O.V. (Down the Mountain)-**_

I was just about to reach the bottom when I saw an avalanche of snow heading towards me. I was almost there but I knew I wouldn't be able to get through the forest in time so I dodged the snow and jumped backwards into a nearby cave skidding into the wall, shielding Helleb as I fell. I was lucky that we ended up safely on the ground, but the snow trapped us inside. I clutched on her tightly and laid her down on the ground.

I wasn't wearing and gloves so chances are if I try digging at it I might lose my hands. I felt a hand grasp my arm. I was almost scared to death but I smiled knowing Helleb was alright. I turned to find her clinging to me. I could hear she was crying. I was about to ask her what was wrong but she stopped me and let go of me quickly.

"I'm s-sorry." she said. I felt somewhat bad for her but I thought I should have been the one to apologize. I watched her walk over to the other side of the very dim glowing crystal cave. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why?" I asked her. I watched her look up at me. "Why are you sad? Was it me. If it was I'm sorry, if not then what happened?"

**_-Helleb P.O.V. (Things Start to Get Fluffy)-_**

I woke up in a cave to find myself safe and off the mountain or that's at least what I thought. I sat up to see Mitchell on the other side of the cave near snow. There probably was an avalanche. I started to cry and moved my arm to grab Mitchell. I felt him jump at my touch but then he relaxed. He turned around to look at me. I could tell he wanted to say something so I said it first. "I'm s-sorry." I let go of him quickly to find my hand bloody. There was blood on his arm and leg, but he didn't look like he noticed. When he fell in here he must have hurt himself trying to protect me.

"Why? Why are you sad?" I looked up at him. "If it was me I'm sorry, if not then what happened?"

I watched him walk over to me and try to hug me. "Y-y-you can't h-hug me..." I tried to move away.

"Why not?" he said.

"Because I'm a monster! A demon! I'll kill you if hug me! My power is uncontrollable!" I yelled, tears coming out of my eyes. I saw him look at me coldly. A look I was so used to if felt different from him."No body wants a monster..."

"Your not a monster...or a demon. Are you afraid your element will kill me?" he whispered harshly. I had stopped crying by now, but I felt cold tears drip down my face.

"Why not it killed everyone else." I said softly. I didn't want to look at him. I was afraid he'd abandon me. I turned away from him and he still hugged me. I sat there shocked at what her did. I didn't move and started to cry. New hot tears blurred my vision.

"Helleb..." his voice echoed lightly and he let go. "I'm still here." I know he only lived because his element was life. But I haven't been hugged for so long...I jumped into him and hugged him back. I wondered if he really cared. I felt myself start tear up, but he held me tight and felt I had more reason to do it tighter. I wanted to belong...

**_-Normal P.O.V. (In th_**_**e Forest)-**_

Phieah and Walter were running through the trees jumping and swing on branches if they missed one. Farid and Quinn swung on vines.

"Hey...Quinnie," Phieah panted. "Did you figure out where they are?"

"I'm trying to locate them, but its pretty hard considering I'm hearing your thoughts on how you-" Phieah jumped Quinn causing her to almost lose balance on the vines she was swinging on."Shut up! If you wanted to say you needed quiet then say that."

"OK,fine. Everyone think of something that doesn't make noise."Quinn said watching everyone think silent thoughts.

"Mm...Almost there and I found them! I found them?" she said bouncing up and down on a vine.

"Where are they?" Farid said in his monotonic voice full of melancholy.

"Must you be like that," Walter said. He noticed the girls had already left in search for Mitchell and Helleb, and they left him with...Farid.

"Wow look at the time. Well I gotta' jet..." he said running through the trees. "Hey wait up for me!" Farid stared at him started to follow behind.

_**-Mitchell P.O.V. (Still in the Cave)**_

Helleb hugged me back. I wasn't sure of her pushing me back or her running deeper into the cave. I wondered if my element saved my life. Life. I tried to move my arm, but it wouldn't budge. Helleb sat up and looked at me and my blood arm and...leg apparently. I saw she wanted to cry. "Please don't cry...again." I told her. I used my other arm to grab onto her shoulder.

"But it's all my fault..." she complained trying to hold back tears."Does it hurt?"

"I can't feel it?" I said hiding my face with my bangs."You can't feel your arm and leg?!" she said starting to panic.

"No. I-I can't feel pain. I have a neurological disorder that won't let me feel..." I told her. "It isn't really one of my happy topics to talk about. It reminds me of an episode of a television show I saw. House M.D..."

"Its alright. You don't have to talk about it but even if you do have the inability to feel pain that doesn't mean you won't lose blood." she said quietly. I saw her reach to unbutton my shirt.

"Are you hot?" she said. "You look a little flushed." I nodded rapidly realizing I was blushing. I gave her my blood shirt and sat still as I watched her rip up in a funny way and started to wrap it around my arm. She wiped the blood of her hands on her pants. She ran out of "band-age" so she tore off her skirt and started to wrapped it around my leg.

"Oh...I almost forgot to say thank you. That was inconsiderate of me. Thank you." I smiled at this.

"Thank you." I said bowing my head.

* * *

CKCS: I thought that was really long.

Omi: How come I was barely in it.

Kimiko, Raimundo & Clay: Yeah! -Pick up dangerous weapons-

CKCS: Well I wasn't thinking. If you stay good characters then you'll have most of the next chapter for youselves.

Kimiko: Fine. But I'm still going kick your ass. -Pulls out chainsaw-

CKCS: -runs away as fast as possible-

Clay: Alrighty then. Hope you enjoy.

Omi: Please do not steal the characters if they do not belong to you without permission.

Raimundo: R&R. Thanks for reading.


	3. Saving is Death Defying Bonus Chapter 4

CKCS: I need someone to be he disclaimer...

Phieah: I suggest you use Farid

Farid: Can't you do it yourselves?

CKCS: I don't wanna...I'm too lazy

Farid: -walks away-

CKCS: Hey! Come back here! I own you!

Farid: But you do in fact, not own Xiaolin Showdown (or me for that matter)

Phieah: Or any of Christy Hui characters.

CKCS: I knew you two would be perfect for the job

Phieah: I'll get the chain saw...-watches CKCS run away-

* * *

**Chapter 3- Saving is Death Defying  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------bonus Chap. 4- Release of the First Shen Gong Wu!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**_-Normal P.O.V.-_**

"Hey guys?" Quinn asked stopping on a branch watching Walter, Phieah and Farid ahead of her stop.

"How are we...swinging on vines and jumping on branches?" Quinn asked innocently blinking rapidly. Phieah opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and she turned to Walter and Farid to see if they had any explanation. Farid just swung over and landed on the branch that Quinn was standing on.

"You make a good point, except for the fact..." Farid started and pushed them off their branches watching them fall towards the ground from the canopy area. "You don't even know the answer to how and what you were doing"

They fell to the ground in think bundles of leaves and grass. Holding his hair back, Walter shielded his eyes and watched Farid jump out of the trees. Quinn and Phieah were glaring at him and didn't look too happy to be thrown out of the trees...then again who would? Had Farid any fears at all, Walter said watching him backflip and land on the ground beside them.

"How do you do all this?" Phieah said angrily standing up and brushing down her jeans. She stood almost eight inches shorter than him. She raised her hand to hit him for throwing her out of the trees, but he caught it and thrust it down hardly making her fall backwards into the pile of leaves.

"I do gymnastics and martial arts." he calmly stated in a harsh manner. Quinn helped her up and watched her growl at Farid who didn't at all look fazed at her behavior. Her blonde hair laid flat against her back and her devilish green eyes showed hatred toward the stoic boy.

"Anyway we're almost there. We can make it on foot!" Quinn said happily. The rim of her rectangular framed glasses glinted against the sun. Exasperated, Walter shuffled to his feet and walked drearily hind his mission mates. Phieah walked next to Farid with her arms crossed glaring daggers, even though he glanced once or twice, she was no threat to him. Quinn skipped up forward until they came across a mountain.

"Helleb keeps saying its all her fault that Mitchell is hurt...Hm, someone's going to need saving. Good thing Master Fung gave me this Dragon Caller yesterday." Quinn smirked holding up a flat over shaped object that resembled a phone somewhat. It was pink and had a big yellow button on the back but it was more complex than that.

"Huh?" Phieah said turning over her shoulder and looking over at Quinn.

"In other words, a phone that lets me talk to any one of the dragons that can be of use...or help. And in this case we do need one and now!" Quinn stated pressing the button and listened to the ringing sound.

"Hello, dragon line. Who's calling?" a dragon said.

"It's Quinn." Quinn said nonchalantly picking at her finger nails.

"Hi Quinn, it's Midori! How can I be of service to you?!" Midori said cheerfully.

"Fly here as possible and bring a shovel, blankets, a first aid kit and some aspirin." Quinn rushed out quickly listen to the small dragon shuffle through things, putting them together.

"Got it. But let me warn you, my master Daisuke says he's coming with me..." Midori said shyly as Quinn heard a muffled voice in the background. "Oh and he says when we get there, restrain him from trying to kill both Mitchell and Helleb. He really does cares...uh-oh and um...see you there!"

Listening to the dragon cut off quickly after being threated by her master who tried to grab her, clashed into pots and pans.

"What were the aspirins for?" Walter asked.

"The huge headache I have. I guess your the only one I have to thank, you the only one who didn't think at all?" Quinn said. Walter grunted and turned to Phieah who snickered from her position sitting on a rock a yard away from him. As soon as her looked at her she was smiling and staring up to the sky, pretended she wasn't listen to the conversation.

Sighing the group waited a good ten minutes to see Midori's gold and silver embroidered scales glint off the sun. Daisuke jumped off of her from ten feet in the air and walked in front of the quartet. Phieah looked up at him and saw how much he actually resembled Omi which was odd for her, even though the only real difference was the shade of brown their eyes were. Omi's were an innocent and naïve light brown, while Daisuke were a vicious and hurt (if he even had feelings) rusted brown color.

Same skin quality, Phieah thought watching Daisuke in a board way. His shirt was off because Mitchell and Helleb soaked until it wrinkled awfully. He threw everyone a shovel and told them to start to digging into the snow.

_**-In the Cave-**_

Mitchell sat calmly watching Helleb claw out some snow before stating, "If you keep digging at the snow, you'll lose your fingers. I'm glad you like it so much, but unless you ever want to pick up a pencil, I would advise you to stop." Helleb stopped picking it to see her hand were were almost blue and they were numb. And Mitchell noticed this.

"I told you." he said smirking as he watched her trying to warm her hands.

"S-shut it." she commanded shivering at the touch of her cold hands against her body. They heard digging noises and realized that someone had realized they were inside. Helleb jumped back from the snow as she watched a shovel plow through the snow and almost hit her straight in the face. She took a couple steps back and fell backwards landing on Mitchell's lap softly. His cheeks tinted a bit when he saw Walter and Phieah come into cave.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Phieah said slyly grinning walking to Helleb and giving her, her hand to pull her up watching a pink hue wash over nose and cheeks. Daisuke came inside with Farid who helped get Mitchell over to Midori who set him on her back. Helleb was explaining what happened to Daisuke.

"How the hell do you fall off that mountain if it's 1. Not steep and 2.You're running down a slope?! Anyway, I'll have you know you're still getting you punishment." Daisuke retorted to her. Sighing she watched Quinn and Phieah bandage Mitchell up properly and she assisted them with cleaning the wounds.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Release of the First Shen Gong (Bonus)  
**

"I can't believe I went from temple guardian to babysitter in less than a week." Dojo groaned flying a sixth of the twenty four kids.

"Kimiko." Omi said watching her play with a hand held gaming system. "I have never seen such a wondrous device before. What is it?"

"It's a game pal." she said smiling and showing it to him. "See, I'm making Po Chi collect the discs."

"Wow, how did Po Chi get in there?" he asked.

"Uh, that's where he was born? Here try it." she looked at him strangely even though she knew he had never actually seen or been with any electronics. But she handed him the game. She watched him poke around at the buttons until she saw a smile grace his lips. (A/N: I'm starting to think a dumb Omi...doesn't suit very well for him, but what the heck)

"Look Kimiko. It really cooperates with me as I push the buttons." he told her. Eventually he figured out how it worked and held it...like a person who actually knows how to hold it. Raimundo snuck up behind him and shut off the power button. _Po Chi?_, Omi thought looking up at Raimundo with teary eyes.

"What gives? Po Chi has been taken away by the dark forces of evil, or worst you could have joined! Po Chi can you hear me" he said screaming into the game pal (A/N: Sorry to interrupt with your special reading time, but note: Not The Exact Words. It makes him stupid and smart. S&S) Snickering from behind, Raimundo watched Omi get hysteric over Po Chi "being taken to the dark forces of evil (WTF?!!!). Kimiko stood up and punched him in the arm.

"Don't mess with the monk!" she growled at him.

"Girl, you hit hard." he said rubbing his shoulder. He watched her travel back to Omi.

"No worries Omi. See the power just got switched off." she told him flicking the power button back on for him.

"Po Chi, you've come back from the dark forces of evil. Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed hugging the game pal. At this point everyone thought he was beyond crazy. "I must remember to honor the power of the off switch." he told her grinning as he stopped playing to see Dojo drift over the San Francisco Bridge and flutter through China Town.

"Wow, a lot has changed over the last fifteen hundred years!" Dojo said watching the gleaming lights and the busy streets crowd with noise. He had shrunk down to his small form.

"So many people and buildings. Where are we?" Omi said looking around at the city.

"San Francisco." Raimundo answered.

"We've got a Mantis Flip Coin to find." Kimiko reminded them.

"And it's close." Dojo told them sniffing at the air."Real close." the four looked down at him steadily.

"Found by me, citizens of earth. I now rule you with the Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack Spicer shouted to the five before using the coin to flip towards them.

"You cannot rule the earth yet! You have but one Shen Gong Wu." Wuya told him.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Hundreds!" she shouted at his bewildered face.

"What! You're gonna need to get solid and help me out here!" he said as he withdrew from her.

"Hey! That coin is of great mystical importance and we need it, so give it to us!" Omi shouted.

"No way. This Shen Gong Wu is mine." Jack said pointing to himself.

"How does he know about Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"How indeed." Wuya appeared behind Jack conducting a lot of electricity.

"Wuya." Dojo said hoarsely glaring at her slightly before laughing. "Wow the years have not been kind to you!"

"Mind your tongue reptile! Dashi isn't here to protect you!" she screeched to him. Frightened he slithered into Omi's black and white temple shirt.(A/N: Pretending...)

"Away evil spirit, you cannot stop us." Omi said courageously standing before Wuya.

"She can't...but I can. Jack-bots, ATTACK!" Jack said holding up his wrist and pressing a button on his wrist watch. Evil monster like robots stood and flew around him. "Mince them" he commanded. Sharp rotating blades came out of socket where their hands used to be.

Omi prepared himself for the attack. Nine bright glowing forehead dots appeared on his...well, forehead.

---background changes to tidal wave---

Spinning around and ripping his arms out he summoned his element. "WATER!" (the wave collapses over him in two directions then blasts forward)

---background goes back to normal---

Omi jumped out with his leg out preparing to kick one of the Jack-bots and smashed it into pieces. Kimiko ran and did a back flip and kicked one of the bots in its chest causing it to smash into the wall destroying. Raimundo reached up and grabbed a bots arm and swung it into another bot "killing" them both on impact. They both blew up and the pieces caught fire and smoke irrupted from the hinges. Clay calmly awaited for the bot that flew towards him and chest bumped it into one of the ally walls.

"It's not the weight, it's how you throw it around." Clay spoke to Omi referring to the way he booted away the bot.

"You never mentioned freaks in pajamas would be looking for the Shen Gong Wu too." Jack said to Wuya looking around at the destruction of his creations.

"Details. You've got the flip coin, GO!" she told him. He opened his propeller backpack and started to fly out the ally.

"The Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi said jumping over bits and parts of broken bots, trash and barrels. The remaining Jack-bots got ready to slice Omi into pieces, but he jumped on their heads and jumped over building roofs over to Jack. Back in the ally Kimiko was thrashing at one of the remaining bots. She threw it over her head and into a wall and smiled as she watched it blow up into pieces. She turned to see a Jack-bot that was about to run into Raimundo, but luckily he ducked. Sadly it hit Clay and sent him flying into the air, but Omi caught...uh, cushioned his fall.

"A lesson for losers. Don't mess with Jack Spicer!" Jack shouted flying away.

"Kindly remove your gigantic-self from being on top of my body, please." Omi breathe out hardly.

"Sorry bout that little buddy." Clay said getting off Omi.

"Because of you three, we've lost the first Shen Gong Wu!" Omi shouted exasperated as he sprang up from the ground.

"Dude...it was a coin." Raimundo said with the little sympathy he could must up.

"A magical coin!" Omi corrected."Do you not understand? The more Shen Gong Wu Wuya posses the stronger she is!"

"Sorry Omi..." Kimiko started.

"We'll do better next time." Clay finished up for her. A ringing sound could heard from Clay pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a yellow Dragon Caller with a blue button in the middle.

"What the heck is that thing?" Raimundo asked circling Clay.

"It's a Dragon Caller. The temple just got them so we could communicate with other dragons." Omi said and Clay nodded. "When Master Fung gives this to a person, they are used only by the person who received the Dragon Caller. When that person is put on a team, they are the only ones who are holders of this object." The four watched Clay hang up the Caller.

"Well, what happened?" Dojo asked.

"Another Shen Gong Wu's activated. Master Fung wants us to head back. Good news is the found Helleb and Mitchell, bad news is we might not get another chance. But Master Fung said that if another activates we can go and get it because he already sent out another team." Clay told them. Dojo super sized they flew back to China.

* * *

**------------Just So You Know------------(I'm gonna do little facts at the bottom to help you out if you confused about something)**

**I realize it's very long but it is very important. NOTE: If you have any questions, please do not be afraid to ask me or the characters. **

CKCS: Everybody isn't on teams yet. It's for future references.

Mitchell: So what was the point of putting us on teams now?

CKCS: You're not on teams. I have most of this figure out. The first two ranks are student or pupil and dragon-in-training.

Quinn: So each "team" is only allowed one mission per day.

CKCS: To put it one way or another...Yes.

Kimiko: Wouldn't that mean that for the next Shen Gong Wu...

CKCS: Which would be the Two-Ton Tunic

Clay: Despite how you know this...

Raimundo: She's the author. She should know...I hope. -looks ready to kill CKCS-

Kimiko: Another team is gonna go after it

CKSC: It's okay Rai calm down -starts sweating- oh and the answer is yes Kimiko

Jack: Back with the story

Omi: Who let Jack in here!

CKCS: I'm sorry Jack -kicks out of the door-

CKCS: Any way there are a few questions needed to be pointed out.

Walter: Okay point away

Gennoveah: Anybody who is even reading this, realize you can ask us questions too.

CKCS: Okay Omi, this one is for you from Sugarmakesmeangry -hand Omi question on card-

Omi: Why did you (CKCS) give me (Omi) a surname. He doesn't have one since he's an orphan, even though that sounds pretty mean. I mean the whole orphan thing...

CKCS: I thought it would be easier to give Omi a surname to stop confusion of, what if by part two (which I still have a long way to go) Omi gets a girlfriend and they get married -turns to see Omi blushing- Don't worry Omi, I know who you like and who you'll end up with, no worries, anyway...what will become of her. Should she loose the surname- which will become her maiden name- or keep that original surname that she has presently.

Omi: Master Fung gave me that last name anyway -crosses his arms and pouts-

Xenia: Anyway read the next question.

CKCS: Wow, another one from Sugarmakesmeangry and it's for you Xenia.

Xenia: Okay cool. Lemme have a look at it. -takes card from CKCS-

Vallie: What's it say!

Xenia: What is Aether? Okay, Aether was believed to be the substance which filled the region of the universe above the terrestrial sphere and was sought to be the element also know as void or considered to be the upper sky in brief description. But to make this story simple CKCS left it someways of having materials from aether still be aether but mixed with gravity.

Syaoran: But it's under Greek mythology. Look it up and see if you like it. I should know because I'm Greek.

Ivory: And I'm half Greek Syaoran, don't get full of yourself.

CKCS: Okay this one's from PigXiaolin101 -card is taken away by Akeelah and Timothy-

Akeelah: To answer your question PigXiaolin101...

Timothy: the bold stuff at the top was to prepare for the confusion that is about to come.

Nina-Jae: Trust us, CKCS is a nut.

CKCS: Hey! You can't talk about your creator that way. -goes after Nina-Jae with an abnormally large bazooka gun-

Damian: Anyway, If you do read this you get to choose who'll get the next Shen Gong Wu.

Brendon and Kimiko: Team Red's out of the clearing

Nina-Jae and Timothy: Team Blue can't go because a member is injured.-both glare at Mitchell and Helleb-

Helleb: I'll just be on my way-runs far away as humanly possible-

Mitchell: Take me with you!-tries to run, but breaks two legs and an arm-

Ezra and Zachery: Team Green were the only ones to complete their mission so far.

Lynton and Joyella: Now you get to pick which of these three teams get to go next.

Vallie: Please choose and option from below...and yes this is a poll

----------------------------------------------------Choose A if you want...Team Purple------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------Choose B if you want...Team Yellow------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------Choose C if you want...Team Orange------------------------------------------------

CKCS: And to fire blade quickclaw, I'm considering the option of making this into a cross over.**  
**

Vallie: CKCS can I give a shout out.

CKCS: Sure, knock yourself out

Vallie: And to fire blade quickclaw tell Pip we all said hi! -waves as the camera disappears- **  
**

**CKCS: Thank you for waisting your valuable time reading this message. R&R.**


	4. Roller Coaster

CKCS: -reading messages-

Computer: You've got Mail! -one-

CKCS: I guess that because only one person reviewed Team Orange has to go find the next Shen Gong Wu. It was 1 to Team Orange and 0 to Teams Yellow and Purple. Even thought technically you're still not on teams...

Vallie: Yay! My very first mission.

CKCS: I hope you guys aren't going to do anything to her...

Lynton: I've seen you've finally gotten high

Syaoran: What are we going to do to an innocent ten-year-old any way?

Vallie: I'm 10 ½!

Damian: -whispering something into Syaoran's ear-

Syaoran: Are you stupid! -blushes-

CKCS: I get that a lot... so I'm not totally sure...-scratches head-

Vallie: What are they gonna do to me? -starts to back away-

Damian: Don't worry nothing is going to happen -pats Vallie on the head-

Vallie: Okay!

Damian: -Smiles- Anyway CKCS does not own Xiaolin Showdown or character who do not belong to her but to Christy Hui

* * *

_**-At the Temple-**_

"Syaoran, Damian, Lynton and Vallie, you are next ones chosen for a mission. And I should trust that you boys not to trouble Vallie...in anyway." Master Fung said putting his hand on the young girl's head softly. She looked up blinking her in medium pink colored eyes brightly.

"Trouble what?" she said lightly. Damian put his hand in his face.

"Uh...you'll learn when you're um, older. Let's go." Lynton said grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her over to Ying Fa.

"Yea! We're going dragon riding!" Vallie said trying to get on Ying Fa's back. Ying Fa turned to see her struggling, but instead of picking her up herself Syaoran and Damian pushed her up and Damian pulled her on her back.

"Don't worry Master Fung. The boys won't do anything." she said pointing to him their kindness towards Vallie and listened to Master Fung sigh.

"Where's Midori?" Vallie asked looking at the lined up dragons. "Did she go for a swim?"

"Uh, no. She went with Daisuke to get Helleb and Mitchell." Lynton reminded her.

"But, she can't fly." she said tossing a pink strand of hair out of her eyes.

"She uses a flying medallion" Master Fung explained. "Anyway you must go in search for the Shen Gong Wu the Two Ton Tunic. Clay has warned me that the side of evil is also seeking the Shen Gong Wu. It is your duty as Xiaolin warriors to get it before evil does."

"Understood." Damian said looking at Master Fung one last time before Ying Fa flew off into the sky.

"I just remembered, that Nakori was telling me that, that was Dashi's invulnerable amour. Must've slipped my mind."

"Dojo must be miserable by now." Ying Fa said gleefully. "I'm guessing you guys don't know how hard these missions actually are." she dove down a bit before shooting into the air in a spiral form and dusted the clouds lightly with her tail. Vallie giggled in joy, but the boys felt as if they were:

1.Going to throw up;

2. Going to die; or

3. Going to throw up then die

"Was that necessary?" Syaoran said dizzily falling backwards. Ying Fa turned to him and grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry. It's just my way of getting a better view of the sky." she said. They all looked at her if she was stupid. "Dragon thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Ooh! I wanna do that again! Can we?!" Vallie said bouncing on Ying Fa's back.

"NO!" the boys shouted. Apparently it was a little to quick for her liking so she burst into tears.

"Great," Syaoran grumbled.

"Uh, what we meant to say was..." Lynton said scratching his head. "What did we mean to say again?" he whispered in Damian's ear making him scowl.

"What they meant to say was that they'll...let you ride me like a roller coaster as many times as you want tomorrow! Yeah, that's it. I'm a dragon roller coaster..." Ying Fa said reluctantly. Watching the girl wipe away her tear she looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Really. Right boys?" Ying Fa said glaring at them. Afraid of what she might do the nodded their heads...except for Damian who crossed his arms and said, "Whatever."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE MOMENT: IMPORTANT (in the bold)**

CKCS: I like have things to do, so I'm sorry for such a long update and I don't blame you for not reviewing this crappy chapter. Trust me, I wouldn't even review my own story.

Ying Fa: What the hell was that about the dragon roller coaster thing?!?!?!?!?!

CKCS: Not my idea. I swear -crosses fingers-

CKCS: I have to bring more characters in unfortunately for me. I've become obsessed with Xiaolin Showdown. So I have to make more dragons...

Vallie: Will you name one Cupcake?

Lynton: No...

Vallie: Please?

Syaoran: No.

Vallie: Please?

Damian: I'm not getting in this

**CKCS: Alright then. Just for the um...heads up this might become a huge crossover to other shows and there might be a range between 12-20 temples or over. There are about 500-something character's in which I'm still trying to fix their profiles (you can tell me if you want to see the profiles or if I'm just wasting my time). PLEASE if you have any suggestions for the crossover (which might happen). Favorite manga, anime, cartoon, tv show, anything I'll try and make it work. I really wanted to do a Yule Ball, but that depends on if you want to have a Yule Ball. Thank you for your help!**

** -DO NOT TAKE CHARACTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION-**


End file.
